Lightspeed Rescue
Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (often abbreviated as "PRLR") was the eighth incarnation of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers TV series, based on the Super Sentai series Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V (Super Rescue Task Force Go Go V). It was the first incarnation of Power Rangers to have the Rangers' identities be known to public from the onset, as opposed to previous incarnations where a Ranger's identity was to be kept secret, revealed only in extreme circumstances, and the series is unique in the fact that it was the first where the Rangers powers, Zords and weapons were man-made and had no mystical origin whatsoever (both of these traits would be repeated in Power Rangers: SPD). Lightspeed Rescue also had, for the first time, a Power Ranger with no Super Sentai counterpart in the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, as there was no regular 6th Ranger in GoGo V. Production History Judd Lynn had intially intended to establish the Galaxy Rangers with the GoGoV coustumes, mecha, and adversaries, but Johnathan Tzachor, eager to apply Senta's traditions of one cast per season to Power Rangers, elected to finally pursue this idea with Lightspeed Rescue Whilst fan reception of Lightspeed Rescue was initally one of sheer derision, cases made by some of it's more passionate fans, coupled with former critics becoming more respectable of it through repeated viewings, have helped to redeem the season's reputation. Several fans and critics of the season also agree agree that The Fate of Lightspeed is one of PR's most gripping finales. Synopsis Lightspeed Rescue takes place in the fictitious city of Mariner Bay, California, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons threaten to rise again, a government organization called Lightspeed, headed by one Captain Mitchell recruits four civilians and his own daughter to defend the city. Each of the four civilians chosen had a special area of expertise: Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department; Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local marine amusement park; Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot; Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete; and Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a nurse and practiced medical arts. The five Power Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Miss Angela Fairweather, and operated out of the Lightspeed Aquabase, an underwater military compund that also served to deter the hydrophobic demons from attacking the base directly. The five Rangers would be joined by Captain Mitchell's (long thought to be dead) son, Ryan Mitchell. Together, the six Rangers would prevail against the demon forces time after time, culminating in a final showdown where, in the Power Rangers tradition, much of the weapons and other equipment that was used by the Power Rangers over the series was destroyed. In addition, Lightspeed Rescue featured a cameo reappearance of characters from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, when the villainess Trakeena comes to Earth to destroy it and the Lightspeed Rangers team up with the Galaxy Rangers. Characters Rangers Image:LR Carter Grayson.jpg| Carter Grayson Image:LR Chad Lee.jpg| Chad Lee Image:LR Joel Rawlings.jpg| Joel Rawlings Image:LR Kelsey.jpg| Kelsey Winslow Image:LR Dana Mitchell.jpg| Dana Mitchell Image:LR Ryan Mitchell.jpg| Ryan Mitchell Allies Image:LR Captain Mitchell.jpg|Captain Mitchell Image:LR Angela Fairweather.jpg|Angela Fairweather Villains Image:LR Bansheera.jpg|Queen Bansheera Image:LR Olympius.jpg|Prince Olympius Image:LR Impus_Baby.jpg|Impus Image:LR Jinxer.jpg|Jinxer Image:LR Diabolico.jpg|Diabolico Image:LR Vypra.jpg|Vypra Image:LR Loki.jpg|Loki Image:LR Batlings.jpg|Batlings Image:Trakeena1.jpg|Trakeena Image:LR_Ghouls.jpg|Ghouls List of Lightspeed Monsters Shadow World Monsters * every monsters from the Shadow World each episodes from Sorcerer Of The Sands, Olympius Unbound and The Fate Of Lightspeed Part 1 * among by monsters from Gatekeeper of the Shadow World. ** Quakemon ** Fireor ** Liztwin ** Thunderclaw ** Shockatron ** Spellbinder ** Cyclopter ** Freezard ** Arachnor ** Treevil ** Furnace Monster ** an unused GogoV monster Golem Buroogen (unused in PRLR) ** an unused GogoV monster Zombeast (unused in PRLR) ** an unused GogoV monster Golem Zairen (unused in PRLR) ** an unused GogoV monster Papetongu (unused in PRLR) * among the monsters seen in the enterance from the Shadow World are. ** Eye Guy ** Hatchasaurus ** Rhinoblaster ** Oysterizer ** Invenusable Flytrap ** Silver Horns ** a smudgy swirl monster (from "Alien Rangers Of Aquitar (2)") ** the black and furry version of Robogoat (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** a Craterite Monster ** Crocovile ** Lunatick ** Coralizer ** Lizwizard ** Spikey ** Psycho-Monster Blue ** Radster ** Horn ** Rojomon ** Ghouligan ** Thunderclaw ** Shockatron ** Cyclopter ** Freezard ** an unused Megaranger monster Mushroom Nejire (unused in PRIS) ** Beetleborgs monsters Torch Mouth Hagfish of Gar and Emily The Seed Of Evil Weaponry & Arsenal * Rescue Morpher: Morpher of the Lightspeed Rangers. The Rescue Morphers are the first known morphers to originate from Earth. They were developed by Lightspeed, and given to Carter, Chad, Joel, Dana, and Kelsey. * Rescue Blaster: Standard Ranger weapon, can be used as gun or sword. * Battle Booster: Wrist mounted power enhancers. The Booster is activated by a numeric keypad, which also serves to power up weapons, Zords, and armor. * Titanium Morpher: Morpher of the Titanium Ranger, too strong for normal humans to use safely. It was used by Ryan Mitchell. * Titanium Laser: Weapon that functions as blaster or battle axe. * Thermo Blaster: Weapons that fire intense heat blasts. * V-Lancer: Weapon used as either staff or blaster. * Mega Battle Armor: Armor used by Blue and Green Rangers that gives them enhanced weaponry. Activated by Battle Booster code 861, the Mega Battle Armor was designed by Miss Fairweather and her brother Clark. Green Ranger becomes equipped with a power saw, and Blue Ranger becomes equipped with an ice cannon. * Rescue Rover: Standard Ranger transport, a jeep that carries them into battle. * Lightspeed Cycles: Motorcycles used for high speed tranportation. The Red Lightspeed Cycle has a detachable Rescue Speeder, which can be launched for high powered attacks. * Mobile Armor Vehicle: One man aircraft used by Red Ranger, also serves as Lightspeed Cycle sidecar. On its day out, the MAV malfunctioned, causing Carter's day to repeat. Sacrificed to destroy Omega Megazord. * Trans Armor Cycle: motorcycle that can transform into body armor for the Red Ranger. * Rescuebird: Weapon that can be used as blaster or split into smaller weapons for Ranger use. Zords * Lightspeed Rescuezords (not to be confused w/t the Rescuezords of Power Rangers Turbo) ** Pyro Rescue 1 (Carter/Red) ** Aqua Rescue 2 (Chad/Blue) ** Aero Rescue 3 (Joel/Green) ** Haz Rescue 4 (Kelsey/Yellow) ** Med Rescue 5 (Dana/Pink) * Lightspeed Megazord (combination of the Lightspeed Rescuezords) * Rail Rescues/Supertrain ** Rail Rescue 1 (Carter/Red) ** Rail Rescue 2 (Chad/Blue) ** Rail Rescue 3 (Joel/Green) ** Rail Rescue 4 (Kelsey/Yellow) ** Rail Rescue 5 (Dana/Pink) * Supertrain Megazord (combination of the Rail Rescues) * Max Solarzord (Titanium/Ryan) * Lightspeed Solarzord (combination of Lightspeed Megazord & Max Solarzord) * Omegazords ** Omegazord 1 (Carter/Red) ** Omegazord 2 (Chad/Blue) ** Omegazord 3 (Joel/Green) ** Omegazord 4 (Kelsey/Yellow) ** Omegazord 5 (Dana/Pink) * Omega Crawler/Omega Megazord (combination of Omegazords) * Lifeforce Megazord Episodes Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers team that was composed entirely of adults over the age of 18 and not of teenagers. (This can be argued due to the fact that the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers were all over the age of 18.) *This was the first Power Ranger series where the individuals had professions before becoming Power Rangers. *This series is also notable for being the first to use the practice of all of the Rangers wearing the same set of civilian clothes in their unmorphed forms in every episode; this trend would continue until Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. *This series is the first to feature siblings (Dana and Ryan Mitchell, the Pink and Titanium Rangers) serving as Power Rangers simultaneously; this would be repeated in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm with Blake and Hunter Bradley as the Navy and Crimson Rangers and in Power Rangers Mystic Force with Madison and Vida Rocca as the Blue and Pink Rangers * Lightspeed Rescue was the second and last known series to use Sentai teamup footage for the Power Rangers teamup. The footage "Kyuukyuu Sentai: Go-Go-Five VS Gingaman", was used as the base for Trakeena's Revenge Part 1 and 2, One major change though was that due to the removal of the "Magna Defender" at the end of Lost Galaxy, any footage of his Sentai counterpart was removed. Though it should be noted that his zord is BRIEFLY seen behind some sparks in a clip of the footage. *Titanium Ranger is the first American Made Ranger. This Trend would repeat in S.P.D. when they created the A-Squad Power Rangers and repeated in Jungle Fury with the creation of The Bat, Elephant, and Shark Spirit Rangers. *The reason behind Titanium Ranger's long absence was the lack of footage, since he didn't exist in GoGo V, and making new footage only for him during the whole season would have caused the series to go over-budget. * This season holds the record of Battlizer Armors, with 3: the Mega Battle Armors (Green and Blue) and the Trans-Armor Cycle. *Lightspeed Rescue is one of the few Power Rangers series to keep the Sentai term for part of the rangers arsenal. In this case , the term "V-Lancer" was brought over from GoGo V. *GoGo V featured scenes in which the heroes' faces could be seen through their visors , though most of these scenes were removed , there are rare moments in which you can see one of the Tatsumi sibling's face. (A scene of this is included in the Lightspeed Rescue opening!) Lightspeed Rescue de: Lightspeed Rescue fr: Sauvetage Eclair